


Hide Me, It's Not Halloween Anymore

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Peterick, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, almost, i still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Pete wants a party. (And by party he means some horror movies, some alcohol, make-up and about 10 people.)</p><p>It's Halloween and Dallon isn't supposed to leave the house. He's definitely not meant to sneak out and got to a party.</p><p>It's the day after Halloween and Dallon doesn't think he'll ever see the light of day again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booze and Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of Halloween based... so I guess it's up a little late! Hope it's worth it!

“Oh man, you should have seen Tyler play, it was sick as frick!” Josh exclaimed, arm slung casually over Tyler’s shoulder.

“So sick,” Tyler giggled, hiding his face against Josh.

“You two are making _me_ sick,” Mikey mumbled.

Dallon watched on in amusement, he’d slowly been finding his place and coming to terms with it all. And he had Brendon beside him every step of the way.

“You’re just jealous Mikeyway,” Josh shrugged, smiling a little.

“I am _not_ jealous, I just wish I wasn’t surrounded by people being sickeningly in love all the time.”

“Frank and Gerard?” Patrick asked, finally leaving his conversation with Pete.

Mikey rolled his eyes, “I don’t know how they keep their hands off each other at school because they can’t spend a second apart at home.”

“Speaking of home, who wants to come round mine tonight?” Pete offered, looking around expectantly.

Tyler shook his head sadly, “basketball practice.”

“It’s a school night, my mum won’t let me,” Dallon spoke softly, giving Brendon a sad smile.

Pete just rolled his eyes, “come on Dallon, just sneak out then. You too Ty. We’ll stay out late and make it worth your time.”

“How?” Tyler asked.

“Horror movies.” The smile on Pete’s face was a little creepy. Only faltering when Patrick slapped his arm. “What?”

“No horror movies until Halloween Pete. You’ve got a week, get over it.”

“’Trick!” Pete pleaded, pouting at him.

Patrick shook his head and refused to say another thing on the matter.

“Fine. Since everyone’s chickening out anyway, next week we’ll have a Halloween party. Close friends only. Booze and horror movies.”

“Come to mine, Frank’s picked out some movies already.”

Pete nearly fell off his chair in excitement, “man, those two have the best taste! Will Gee tell some scary stories?”

“Sure, and he’ll probably do everyone’s make-up.”

“Did you hear that ‘Trick?” Pete squealed, grabbing Patricks’ arm and smiling happily. “Gee will do our make-up.”

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, Patrick was smiling fondly at Pete who was busy getting lost in those blue eyes that seem almost green sometimes. “That’s really nice Pete,” at the sound of Patrick’s gentle voice Pete moved back, clearing his throat awkwardly.

And blushing.

Pete Wentz was blushing. Alert the media.

“Those two so need to just fuck and get it out of their system,” Brendon chuckled under his breath.

“They’d be cute together,” Dallon noted, watching them carefully.

“Sure, but they’d never work out.” This made Dallon frown, he just didn’t get it and Brendon noticed his confusion. “Pete’s a hot head, he’s a bit of a… playboy. No way he’d give that up. ‘Trick wants, and deserves, a stable relationship. And right now Pete can’t give him that.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

Brendon just sighed, resting his head on Dallon’s shoulder, “I sure hope you’re right. Because the only way I see this ending is in tears.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you think it will last?”

Patrick looked up with eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “what?”

“Brendon and Dallon. Do you think it will last?” Pete repeated.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it?”

Pete merely shrugged, “because it’s Brendon.”

“People change for real love Pete. Just because you can’t stand being restricted to just one person doesn’t mean other people can’t do it.” He honestly didn’t mean to sound so bitter, or to snap quite so much, but really Pete needs someone to be upfront about it. That does not mean that Patrick didn’t feel incredibly guilty at the look of absolute betrayal coupled with hurt on Pete’s face, or that he would do anything to take it back when Pete grabbed his stuff and left without another word.

“Fuck.” Patrick sighed, staring at where Pete had been sat only a moment ago. “I’ve messed that up.”

 

 

 

 

 

Brendon kept his promise.

He was stood there between his parents, smiling when he caught Dallon’s eye.

“You came.”

“I promised,” Brendon shrugged.

“Let me sit with you,” it sounded like a demand, but Brendon saw what it really was – a request.

“Always,” Dallon didn’t see the intensity of the emotions in Brendon’s eyes, the burning passion and pure love. He had turned away and started walking into the church, with Brendon following behind and smiling happily.

“It’s good to see you Brendon,” Leann greeted him with a sickly sweet smile.

“And you Mrs Weekes, it’s all thanks to your son really,” Brendon risked a look over at Dallon, whose cheeks had turned a light pink.

Mark, Dallon’s Dad, nodded as if he expected this, “he has a real future in the church.” All remnants of happiness left Dallon’s face, the colour draining. In that moment all Brendon wanted to do was hold him and tell him to forget about it, calm him down.

“Sure, if that’s what he wants,” he locked eyes with Dallon at this point, hoping the message would get through, the shaky smile on Dall’s face would say it did.

“And why wouldn’t he want that?”

Brendon laughed, “he’s a genius, Dallon could do whatever he wanted. No one would want the church to hold him back. I can’t help but think there’s something more planned for him, to make an impact on a larger platform.” Mark seemed placated by this answer.

“That was nice of you,” Dallon whispered into Brendon’s ear when they sat down.

“I meant every word of it Dall.”

 

 

 

 

When Halloween came around Dallon still wasn’t allowed out, but after spending so much time with Brendon, and Pete and his group, sneaking out didn’t seem like a massive deal.

“Hey baby,” Brendon smiled, pulling Dallon in for a kiss under the cover of darkness.

“Hi B,” Dallon chuckled when he finally pulled back. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am hot stuff,” with a wink Brendon took Dallon’s hand and they walked over to Mikey’s place.

“Mr Iero?” Dallon choked out when he saw who was leaning against the wall smoking.

Brendon chuckled, “yeah that’s Frank. Mr Way, Mikey Way. Did you not work that one out?” Dallon blushed and shook his head, it was obvious now. “Hey Frankie.”

Frank nodded in their direction, blowing out a plume of smoke, “glad you finally made it. Pete is about to start to convince them all to start without you.”

“Loving the make-up,” Brendon laughed.

“You should tell Gee that, not me.”

Brendon mock saluted, “will do Sir,” before dragging Dallon in with him.

“FINALLY!” Pete shouted when they wandered in. “Gee, do the make up, Mikey get the alcohol and when Frank comes in this shit is getting started.” Everyone rolled their eyes but did as asked, or ordered really.

“Brendon, you can go first, anything in particular?” Brendon just shrugged, sitting back and letting Gee work his magic.

Both him and Dallon were skeletons, really amazing skeletons, much to Tyler’s disappointment. They sat beside each other, nursing one beer each (“Bren, I need to get home before morning.” “Fine, fine, one beer only.”)

As the others got progressively more drunk, Gee and Frank slunk off to a bedroom at some point, Tyler and Josh were lost in their own little world of lovey dovey-ness, Pete was hanging off Patrick laughing loudly, Dallon and Brendon got closer and closer.

Kissing like there was no tomorrow, Brendon bucked up searching for friction before blushing profusely and stammering out an apology. For a while it seemed like tonight would be the night, that they’d finally progress from the odd sexual favour and get down to the nitty gritty. But the raw, desperate passion began to fade and it turned out to be a prolonged make out session.

Dallon found himself seated in Brendon’s lap, which looked as ridiculous as it sounds, and to the sound of horror movies so awful they bordered on comedy they drifted to sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dallon woke up slowly and happily at first. The light was softly filtering in, he was warm and he could feel Brendon breathing against his neck, and the steady beat of his heart. That’s the problem.

Brendon.

Suddenly Dallon wasn’t so tired.

He shot up, looking around and trying to figure out where he was. Pete was lying all over Patrick, way too close to be innocent. And fuck. This is not his house.

This is not his house.

“I am so dead.” Dallon whispered, panic driving all the sleep from his body. “Bren, Bren, wake up.”

“What the fuck dude?” Brendon yawned, stretching slowly and Dallon took a second to admire the way his muscles rippled before remembering why the hell he was so freaked out.

“It’s morning.”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “thanks for the update doofus. I can see that. Why is that worthy of an early wake-up call?”

“I’m supposed to be at home. I was never supposed to be here. She’ll kill me.” Dallon really wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved that Brendon realised the gravity of the situation and immediately got up, or terrified that Brendon fucking Urie realised how bad this was and immediately got up.

“It’s alright, we’ll go right now and they’ll never notice.” The smile on Brendon’s face was a little forced, but Dallon was willing to ignore that and instead rushed to follow his boyfriend out of there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His mother’s silhouette in the kitchen window was not good. Dallon was petrified. Dallon did not want to go home. Ever.

“Hide me. It’s not Halloween anymore,” he whispered, pulling Brendon back.

“Dall, you have to go in.” Brendon sighed, pressing a feather light kiss to his forehead.

“Hide me,” Dallon repeated, pleading with Brendon.

“If I could I’d take you home with me right now and we wouldn’t have to worry about anything. I’d do whatever you asked. We don’t live in a fairy tale world Dall, you gotta get in there somehow. Say you went for a run.”

“Me? Run? I think I’d rather tell the truth.” Dallon scoffed, glancing back at his house.

“Do what you think is best baby, I’m expecting a text. Or a phonecall. Or better yet, a message hand delivered.”

“Only if you’re lucky.” They shared a quick kiss before Dallon slowly walked into his house with his head hung in shame prepared for the biggest lecture he will ever receive.

“Dallon, baby, I was so worried where have you been?” His mum practically pounced on him, hands running over his body as she checked for any physical clues.

Dallon shrugged half-heartedly, “I was with Brendon.”

“Brendon.” And suddenly Leann was quiet and disapproving.

“He wanted some help.”

“With?”

“Religion. God. Understanding. Faith. His place. Disbelief. Tests. You name it, he’s struggling Ma and I want to help him,” Dallon sighed, the lie coming easier than he expected. In reality he was the one with all these problems and Brendon was the one helping, the one who answers his phone at one in the morning with a sleepy hello and listens to Dallon ramble on.

The disapproval wavered for about a second, “don’t let him bring you down. You’re a good Mormon boy Dallon, we’re proud of you – all of us. Brendon, he, well, I think it’s best you stay away from him.”

“Mum. No. I like him. We’re friends, he believes, really he does. It’s a misunderstanding, he’s asking for forgiveness,” Dallon pleaded desperately because he could see where this is going and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Stay away from him Dallon. You hear me? Away.” Dallon nodded sadly, “if I hear you’ve been with him Dallon I’ll be very disappointed. As will the Church. We have high hopes for you Dallon. Don’t let us down.”

“Okay Ma,” Dallon answered hoarsely, frowning when his mother smiled sweetly and went back to cleaning up and humming happily as she did so – didn’t she know what she’d done? That she’d cut off his one lifeline.

He took the steps two at a time, ignoring the people calling his name and hid in his room. The tears came without his consent, silently falling down his face and then quite suddenly it was uncontrollable sobbing so extreme he was heaving.

With shaking hands and blurred eyes he managed to phone Brendon.

“Hey babe,” Brendon greeted cheerily, but Dallon only took a short and desperate breath because he couldn’t breathe and fuck it was scary and Brendon. “Dall, Dall, what’s wrong?”

“Bre-Bren. She. And I. Can’t see you. I. Can’t. Do that. Need you.” Dallon gasped, forcing the words out with great difficulty.

“I’m coming over, have your window unlocked.” Brendon hung up and left Dallon feeling more alone than he had done, his eyesight was fading and everything felt wrong. He nearly had a heartattack when he felt lips on his own and hands holding him close and words that he couldn’t quite make out.

“Bren?”

“It’s me Dall, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He held him close, letting a few tears fall himself because he knew. Despite the broken message from Dallon, he knew exactly what was going on. “I’ll make myself better for you. I promise. I’ll be good enough for you.”

“You’re perfect already Brendon. I don’t want to leave you,” Dallon held him close, his grip bordering on painful as he clung to him like a lifeline.

Brendon kissed his head softly, “you don’t need to leave me. We’ll just be more careful, it’ll be okay.”

“I don’t want to be careful,” Dallon pouted, his breathing finally becoming a little more regular.

“This is for you, until you’re ready to tell them everything Dall. When you’re ready we’ll tell the world and we’ll be happy together.” It wasn’t a promise he could make, both of them knew it, but decided to ignore that little factoid.

There was a moment of silence before Dallon spoke again, “what if I said I was ready now?”

His voice was quiet and fragile, Brendon wanted to kiss him hard right there but instead he took a measured breath, “then I’d tell you that you’re just upset. We need to figure this out for ourselves Dallon. You’ve still not come to terms with all this, or found your place yet. When you do, and not a moment before, we’ll tell them.”

“Why do you choose these moments to be logical? Can’t you be an idiot all the time?” Dallon mumbled in Brendon’s neck.

“A lovable idiot right?”

“I love you.” And those words felt special. In that moment, the way they fell from Dallon’s mouth, the emotion in his eyes, it was as if something between them was cemented.

“I love you too. So much,” Brendon smiled, pulling Dallon in for a kiss. It got a little out of hand when Dallon took control, coaxing a moan from Brendon as he explored his mouth with his tongue and his body with his hands. “Dall. They’ll hear us.”

“Let them,” Dallon whispered, pulling away for a split second before darting back in and making Brendon fall apart again. “I want you to fuck me.”

Brendon’s heart stopped beating for a second as those words were processed. Dallon.

“Me fuck you?”

Dallon laughed, “sure babe.”

“I figured you’d do the fucking,” Brendon mumbled with flushed cheeks, only in part from the intense make out session.

“Maybe next time. I want you to fuck me the first time Brendon. Please, I just, I need you to do it,” although he started speaking with confidence, that soon fell away and Brendon saw the terrified, yet eager boy.

“Okay,” and with those whispered words their lips met with a mutual passion, Dallon’s nimble fingers made quick work of Brendon’s shirt which was soon thrown into the corner. “Not now Dall,” Brendon argued, trying to push him away.

“Bren,” he whined, lips moving to attack his neck.

“I want it to be special. I’ll think of something. Let me make it special for you.” Dallon nodded into his neck where he was sucking an impressive hickey, and Brendon may have made an extremely embarrassing noise at that not that he’ll ever admit it.

“Now let me take care of you Bren, you have quite the problem down here,” Dallon smirked and Brendon’s heart went into overdrive, he couldn’t form words when Dallon freed his aching cock and when those lips wrapped around it he honestly thought he was dreaming.

“Fuck. Dall. I’m gunna cum.” Dallon pulled back, smiling apologetically but Brendon was too far gone to care so instead he helped clean up before settling with his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” And they both thought that this was something they could get used to. That those three words could quite easily become the most important thing to them, they didn’t realise it already had. That as they lay there, holding each other close and whispering ‘I love you’s’, sharing fond kisses and inside jokes, that they both fell irreversibly in love. For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of doing the next instalment thing with a focus on Pete and Patrick? Or maybe Frank and Gerard? Or Tyler and Josh? Thoughts?
> 
> And I saw TOP last night and I think I might die. It was insane. I don't think I'll ever be over this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for this feel free to throw them at me (I've got some pretty good ones though)!  
> Kik - saidanddun  
> Tumblr - raggedinsomniacs


End file.
